Pokémon Origins
by RobinAutumns
Summary: Before a world of Pokémon and Trainers, there were two worlds: entirely separate, and entirely unknown of each other. That is, until today. When dimensional collapse is on the rise, only one last resort will keep the world of Pokémon from falling apart, destroying every living thing within. The human world, must become theirs. Will they share it? Or will they take it by force?
1. Chapter One (07-12 05:15:36)

"They never really gave me a choice. I accepted, and the faster I learned to submit, the easier things got. I knew that if I let these people remember this as a fact and not fiction...they would never trust another Pokémon ever again."

The family had just had their first Egg.

To say that they were excited for the new little Charmander's arrival was an intense understatement. The mother hardly left the stone cottage they called home utop the hill.

They were not exactly social Pokémon, however. Away from most cottage villages, the Charizard home didn't mind being alone, on top of a such high hill, where one could feel alive. Especially the father.

Tren soared far above the cottage as he delved deep in thought. His head was truly in the clouds, both literally and mentally. Was he ready to become a father? Was Dencie prepared to be a mother? They had both evolved only a half year ago, but everything seemed to have moved so fast.

"But that's how we are." Tren growled to himself, "If I were to be any slower, life would get so boring." He shook his head, willing the thoughts out of his mind as he dove down, hard.

He folded his wings, not even blinking as the wind crashed and split on his face, battering him hard as he fell.

Closing his eyes, he slowly let his wings come back out, and snapped his eyes open.

"Something's not right here."

Tren flapped his wings hard, descending to the ground less theatrically than he had intended, his mind alert. He scanned the area. Everything was as clear. It was noon, the cottage was peaceful, and as always, deathly silent.

But something about the silence placed the Charizard on edge.

"Dencie?" He barked out, his flame flickering in the afternoon sun. Striding forward, he placed his clawed hand on the door, where his usual markings were on the frame. He never used the handle.

Suddenly, a hand, as cold as ice, yet as firm as iron, presses against Tren's mouth, catching the dragon's neck and yanking him back.

"Shhh." A voice whispered, raspy and haunting, "You'll wake up the baby."

Tren wrenched forward, and for a moment thought he had gained leverage, only for his strength to be overpowered silently again. His tail strained forward, as did his powerful wings, but the figure did not budge.

"The baby is sleeping, Tren." The raspy voice said easily, "If you want to have a nice parenthood, then I suggest to not aggravate a young Charmander."

Tren inhaled sharply. The Charmander...his son. He had hatched?

"Oh yes, Tren. Dencie would have told you, but...she was just so exhausted." The voice seemed to exhale deeply, "Let us go see your son, yes?" the figure shoved Tren forward, and he reluctantly submitted.

How is this Pokémon so strong? Tren hopelessly thought as he walked through his house, the Pokémon's hand firmly clasped around his muzzle. He thought about blasting fire, charring the hand right off, but he knew that the attacker would only crush his neck at the first ember.

Call Tren a picky one, but a hand for a head just didn't sound like a fair trade to him.

Tren slowly walked to the back of the house, coming to his mate's room. Looking to the bed, a single curled up figure lay there, half hidden by the Cinccino knitted sheets.

The hand disappeared from Tren's mouth.

"Where is my wife?" Tren immediately whirled around to face his attacker, whoever it may be.

He nearly screamed. It took a lot to spook Tren, but this was much more than he could handle.

He was looking straight into Dencie's eyes.

"Dencie...?" He breathed the name, gaping at the beautiful sunset toned Charizard he had fallen for. Her emerald eyes stared into his, curved upwards in an almost bored stare.

She smiled, but there was something disturbing inside it.

"Look at our son, Tren..." She strided past him, curling her claws around the edge of the sheets.

Tren had a million words to say, and twice as many questions to ask. Where Dencie was, when was the egg hatched, and what exactly was going on here?

But something spurred inside him. He wanted to see his son. His first son.

"Look at him, Tren." Dencie says, and Tren places his clawed hand under the blanket. He could feel the warmth underneath, and he suddenly didn't care about his questions.

He pulled the sheet back.

Underneath, he had to squint his eyes shut. The brightness nearly blinded him, but after some seconds, he couldn't believe his eyes.

His son was a golden haze, his tail burning a bright yellow.

His son was the oddity. The rareness some of the specialist had told them about. It was a harmless skin abnormality.

The casual word for it was "shiny."

"Isn't he beautiful, Tren?" The haunting imitation of his wife whispered, and despite Tren's obvious displeasure with his captor, he had to breathlessly agree.

"You should name him." She whispers, and Tren nods.

"I have a name in mind." Tren barely says, and Dencie nods.

"Dante." Tren says, looking down on his son. Sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world.

Tren thought of his envy for the boy.

But then he didn't think anything at all.

His eyes went white, as his wings fell limp on his back. Managing to look down, he saw a horrifying sight, one that a Charizard was made paralyzed to see.

Dencie's fist was closed tightly around Tren's tail flame, sputtering it out of existence.

Tren fell, his body lifeless, as Dencie sighed.

"Finally, I can breathe..." She said, as the illusion gave way. Her scales and wings went dark, shaping and evolving until reverting back to their natural form.

A Zoroark stepped out of the unnatural shadow, over Tren's body, and looking down to the sleeping child with wonder.

"Dante." She says, "It is fitting. Savage. I like it." She bends down, scooping the Charmander up in her clawed arms.

"The master will be very pleased with my selection."


	2. Chapter Two

The young Squirtle often played on the surface with her friends Charmy the Weedle and Sky the Cutiefly. They would leap from lillypad to lillypad while she shot bubbles from her mouth, causing thier perches to float up for some seconds in the sky before they dropped to splash in the lake below.

A Saturday was a day of nothing but this sort of play. Sometimes Bud would come along and try to do the same thing, but a weighty Bonsly only sank, making it the Squirtle's job to catch him at every attempt.

Lunch and dinner were the only interruptions. The Squirtle didn't have to swim down very far to reach the beautiful underwater cavern she and her adoptive mother called home.

The Laparas needed the expansive space to move around freely and easily, but to the young Squirtle, the cave might as well have been a mansion. She floated down to gather the berries and herbs for today's lillypad picnic.

Also, it wouldn't hurt to grab a floatie or two just in case Bud decided to literally drop by.

"Sapphire, can you come here for just a moment?"

The Squirtle turned over in her swimming stride, the berries floating around her chest as the uninflated inflatables kept them all together. Sapphire gathered them all up in her arms as she paddled to where Mom was.

At first, when she swam to the living room, Mom didn't notice her. The projection on the largest cave wall captured her attention.

A Watchdog sat at a table, papers in hand.

"It seems the natural disasters are only growing worse around the Kantuna and Jonhto districts, with a recent report describing an avalanche that covered a northern village this morning."

Mom turned to Sapphire, but saw that she was watching as well.

"Thankfully, teams ensured that no Pokémon were harmed in the process, though the same cannot be the said for thier households and belongings." He shuffled the papers around in his hands,

"We'll keep you posted. Next, we will have our special guest Henry Heatmor, discussing his recent article titled, Are You Safe, and What to Do When You Are Not."

The projection turned off as Sapphire looked to her mother, her right fin on the large button at the other side of the room.

"No use listening to that on such a beautiful day." She said as she coasted near the soft coral bed that sat in front of the projection wall.

"What did you call me in here for, mom?" Sapphire asked, gathering the lunch items up in her arms again before they had a chance to float away.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Mom said, "I found this in my old jewlery box and thought it would look great on you."

From a small pouch near the edge of her shell, her fin produced a small, blue pendant. It was a simple string with a beautiful blue stone slipped through the middle. When she gently placed it over Sapphire's neck, she felt warm, almost healthier somehow.

"I like it." Sapphire said, "No, I love it! Thank you mom!" The little Squirtle swam up to the Lapara's neck and pulled her into a snuggle, the besf kind of hug the two could manage.

After that, the day continued. Sapphire breached the surface of her lake home with all kinds of goodies, other Pokémon friends of hers showing up for the delicious berrry feast.

Yes, even Bud, who happily wore his floaties as Sapphire suggested.

But there was a new face today. Sapphire was passing bowls of berries to the Pokémon until she looked a little Piplup boy in the eye.

He stood on the lillypad, still and balanced. Unlike the usual clumsy or cheerful demeanor Piplup usually had, this Piplup was still and quiet, a tight necklace around his neck, the plain looking rock almost resembling a bowtie to his suit like feathers.

The stone was round and had clear dents and scratches all around it. When Sapphire got a closer look, she realized the necklace had no buckle. It almost resembled a collar, now that she thought about it.

"Here!" She offered immediately, catching the Piplup by suprise, "These are for you, stranger!" She handed him the bowl full of Citrus and Cherry berries.

Reluctantly, the Piplup took the bowl without a word.

Sapphire tried to ignore the silent exchange between the two as she moved on to other Pokémon. She said hi to Destiny the Deerling, who was suprisingly well enough to be out today. Her fur was just begining to change color, the yellow tinge slowly fading to a brilliant brown.

"If we had air pockets in our cave, I'd let you stay with me, Destiny." Sapphire said as she picked up a Opal berry, ready to pluck it into her mouth.

"I really appreciate that." Destiny replied, "But daddy says we have another home we can go to that's not too far from here. It shouldn't be so prone to cave in like our last one." She said as she gingerly poked at a Citrus berry.

Sapphire listened to her as the evening went on. When everyone was done eating thier berries, Sapphire began gathering the bowls up, when she felt a rumble.

Had it been her stomach? She could have sworn she had eaten enough...

But no, it rumbled again. It was from below her.

"Everyone, get off the lillypads NOW!"

The voice shocked her, both unfamiliar and young, but urgent and demanding. She realized it was the Piplup from before, who was standing on the shoreline as the Pokémon nearby rushed to join him.

Sapphire began to swim too, but then she remembered her mom below, in the cave. Already, she felt the tug on her feet and tail.

The lake was sucking her below. It was draining.

Sapphire froze when she looked at the Piplup's eyes. He was staring right at her. As if he knew what she was thinking, he shook his head.

But she dove down. If the lake really did drain, her mom would be in great danger.

She dove, diving past the other rooms as she made her way to the living room. She looked around, but Mom wasn't anywhere. She checked the kitchen. The bathrooms. The basement. Mom's room. Her room.

Where was mom?

She felt a pull against her tail become stronger. Sapphire had to leave soon, or else she would be sucked through whatever drain was causing this. She paddled upwards, slipping out to the open water after a struggled effort.

But she was nowhere near the surface. As much as she paddled, she wasn't going up.

Soon, she ran out of energy. Sapphire closed her eyes and paddled as hard as she could.

But then she felt flippers around her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Piplup.

But then the flippers clasped around her mouth, stopping her breathing. The necklaces they both wore tangled up in the current, and with no energy left to struggle or breathe, the young Squirtle passed out under the water.

That was the last time she saw her home.


	3. Chapter Three

The Bulbasaur woke with a start on the leaf she was sleeping on. It was going to be another early morning for her.

The orphanage took up the entire tree. It was a great place to live, but Ivory couldn't help but feel alone every time she woke up here.

She had no family. The Miltank who ran the place always made sure to tell her that, along with all the chores she had to do to earn her keep.

Every morning she worked trimming the leaves of the tree, or raking some from the base of the trunk. It kept her busy enough to seem content.

But inside, all she wanted to do was leave.

"Walk straighter, girl!" The Mandibuzz behind her crowed, "That seed isn't that heavy; pick up your feet!"

Ivory tried walking straighter, but she always wobbled on the branch every morning. It made her uneasy to be this high up, but that was where she was told to sleep. If she protested, life would only get worse.

Even so, Ivory knew there was work to be done today. She obeyed her mistress' instructions and walked straighter, taller, as much as she could manage. She was often jealous of the Caterpie or other Bug Pokemon who lived near her. They were quick and well balanced, never often upsetting the mistress. But she always did.

The day grew on, breakfast of berries coming and going before the work finally started. Ivory was assigned to cutting leaves today, again. Sometimes she wished she were assigned something else for boredom's sake, but she was at least good at this. With the vines from her bulb, she could reach leaves with the cutters that few others could, save those with wings.

Her work was coming along nicely until Brandon the Kakuna came along. He often bragged about how strong he was going to become once he evolved, and how quickly he would escape this dangerous forest once he left the orphanage for good with his wings. But for now, he was a little hopping, talking stump, getting in everyone's way and earning instructor sympathy for what would now be considered his evolutionary handicap. He was allowed to sleep more, eat more, drink more, and generally get more than anyone else. And he loved to rub it in.

What did Ivory get when she evolved? Bigger. That's what she got.

"Hey, Ivory! What's shakin'?" He hopped next to her as her wobbly legs struggled to balance on the thick branch, "Aside from you! Hah-ha!"

"Quit bothering me." She grumbled, "I'm busy."

"Oh come on, leaf butt!" He chided, his little beady black eyes furrowed with mischief, "Do you really take all day to do your chore? Some pals of mine and I have a day at the lake to plan out, and we could use those grabby little vines of yours." He leaned on her. Ivory thought about taking a step to the side, letting him fall to test how thick his shell really was. But then she knew she would get into some serious trouble.

"I don't want to be your lifeguard, Brandon." She said, "And I take all day so I can do it right. Half the reason I take all day is because I'm fixing everyone else's lousy sections." She didn't look away from her work, making sure to cut the edge straight as she snipped leaves.

Brandon huffed, hopping off of her and watching her cut in the rare moment of silence. It was moments like these, when Ivory had time to think about the nuisance next to her, where she considered tossing him off the edge, or at least dangling him around for a little bit.

"Well, good luck with your work." He hopped as he pouted, slamming himself on the branch much harder than he needed to. The growing pile of fallen leaves shook from the branches above Ivory, before falling down in a heap, covering her. She dropped the scissors, and they hit with a thunk into the branch, next to where she was standing. She now looked more like a bush than a Pokemon.

Brandon erupted into laughter, followed by some other cutters who were working nearby. One of them, a Rattata, nearly fell off as he snorted.

Ivory shook the leaves off of her. As she pulled at the scissors, the unmistakable sound of a branch cracking made everyone freeze.

Even Brandon was quiet now.

And that's when Ivory fell, her branch snapping where the scissors had struck it.

The Virizon was told to look for a proper Pokemon. Had the version of her a year ago look upon her actions now, she would be very ashamed of herself. But, there was nothing she could do.

Unlike some of the other Pokemon under Giratina's service, she was bound to do what he told her to do. It was unbreakable, permanent, and if she didn't listen, fatal. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind as she bounded through the forest she once enjoyed running through. She had races with Azuri, the Keledo here. Miriam would never experience that kind of fun again, if things continued the way they had been ever since she was reported missing to her team.

Deep in the forest, no one would see her here. The dangers were too great to just stroll here alone. Insane Pokemon, exiled criminals, and huge gangs wandered these parts. The Mystery Dungeons of long ago, the time crisis, the natural disasters, they were all things of the past in comparison to this place.

No, now the world was truly losing its grip on itself. The very reality in which they lived was coming to an end, and as a result, the bounds of nature lashed and writhed in fear of being snuffed out. Miriam had to find her target. She was commanded to find a proper one, as Giratina specified, to tip the balance.

The human world. It was a world of relative peace that had interacted with this dimension some times before. Humans once came here, some even stayed here. With Hoopa's power, Giratina is determined to balance the scales of the dimensions, and bring Pokemon to the human world.

Miriam stopped in her tracks near a large tree that she knew was an orphanage. It sounded good, what her master was doing. If all he wanted was to restore the balance, to save both dimensions, she would never be in misery serving him.

But he wanted so much more than that.

Suddenly, she heard a cry from up above. Loud smacks against branches made it obvious what was happening, and as soon as she saw the small Pokemon flailing in the air, she leaped from branch to branch upwards, and saved it.

Once she landed, she saw that it was a female Bulbasaur. She was barely conscious, her eye red and swollen from what looked like a direct hit from a rough branch. The little one tried saying something. Possibly a thank you to her.

But the Sleep Powder in the air made the Bulbasaur pass out before she could say anything. Quickly and as silently as possible, Miriam stomped a hole into the ground, and dragged her hind feet along the grass until she reached one of the dangerous edges, near a ravine. When those at the orphanage would look for her, if they looked for her, they would see that she hit the ground and tumbled into the ravine abyss below.

They would never find her, rescue her, and assume her to be dead.

Just like herself, she would be stripped of this world and forced into another.


End file.
